Tiny Living
Tiny Living was the name of the children's block on the British television channel Living between 7:00-9:00 or 7:00-10:00, broadcasting from February 3, 1997, to 2006. This block of programming originated on the Children's Channel in 1995. Programmes *''Barney & Friends'' *''Fun Song Factory'' *''Billy'' *''Buzz and Poppy'' *''Caillou'' *''Molly's Gang'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Potamus Park'' *''Babar'' *''Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends'' *''Weathergens'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Cubeez'' *''Mole in the Hole'' *''Teddy Trucks'' *''Construction Site'' *''Rainbow Days'' *''Fourways Farm'' *''Sailor Sid'' *''Titch'' *''Astro Farm'' *''The Magic House'' *''Incredible Creatures'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Dig and Dug'' *''Busy Buses'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Hi-5'' *''Timbuctoo'' *''Tiny and Crew'' *''Camberwick Green'' *''Jamboree'' *''Bernard's Watch'' *''Dog and Duck'' *''The Adventures of Nellie the Elephant'' *''The Big Garage'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Our House'' *''Professor Bubble'' *''Little Miss and Mr. Men'' *''Jellikins'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Bug Alert'' *''Riff and Raff'' *''Playbox'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Grabbit the Rabbit'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Wizadora'' *''Junglies'' *''The Blobs'' *''Mumble Bumble'' *''Practical Parenting'' *''Oswald'' *''Wheels on the Bus'' *''Dog and Arabella'' *''Dream Street'' *''Mumble Bumble'' *''Big Bag'' *''Madeline and Friends'' *''Teddybears'' *''Fetch the Vet'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''Wiggly Park'' Living TV Kids Living TV Kids was the name of the children's block on the British television channel Living TV between 7:00 – 10:00 or 7:00 – 11:00, broadcasting from 1999, to 2006. Programmes *Anatole *Bag People *Bananas in Pyjamas *Barney and Friends *The Big Bug Show *The Big Garage *Boohbah *Bug Alert *Caillou *Cubeez *Dick Bruna Stories (with Miffy and Friends) *Dog and Duck *Dream Street *Fun Song Factory *Jellikins *Jibba Jabba *Johnson and Friends *MacDonalds Farm *Madeline and Friends *The Magic House *Nini's Treehouse *Oooberry Buddies *Our House *Paint Tin *Playbox *Polka Dot Shorts *Professor Bubble *The Raggy Dolls *Riff and Raff *Rockabye Bubble *Rosie and Jim *Shakespeare: The Animated Tales *Scoop and Doozie *Storytime (with Curious George, Paddington Bear, Beatrix Potter Tales, Will Quack Quack, Lego Shorts, Christopher Crocodile and Rudyard Kipling's Just so Stories) *St Bear's Doll Hospital *Teletubbies *Tiny and Crew *Tom & Pippo *Wheels on the Bus *The Wiggles *Wizadora *Woodpecker's Tale Living TV's LittleBe Living TV's LittleBe was the name of the British children's block on the British television channel Living TV between 9:00-2:00 Programmes *Animanimals *Animal Alphabet *The Animal Shelf *Antiks *BabyRik *iBoohbah *Brum (Season 2 Only) *Chloe's Closet *Chloe and Friends *Claude *Cookie's Monster's Foodie Truck *Daisy & Ollie *Dog and Duck *Dream Street *Engie Benjy *Elmo's Wonderful World *Florrie's Dragons *Fun Song Factory (GMTV Series) *George & Paul *Harvey Street Kids *Hey Duggee *The Hive *Lily's Driftwood Bay *Little Princess *Miffy and Friends *Mr. Men and Little Miss Classics (Part of The Mr Men and Little Miss Show) *Mofy *Oddbods *Pingu in the City *Pip Ahoy! *Simon *Sooty *The Mr. Men and Little Miss Show *Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! *Timbuctoo *WildWoods *The Wombles *Ziggy and the Zoo Tram Lineup (2019) *9:00: Engie Benjy (Monday)/The Wombles (Tuesday)/Thomas: Big World! Big Adventures! (Wednesday)/Little Princess (Thursday)/Hey Duggee (Friday) *9:15 George & Paul (Monday and Tuesday)/Animal Alphabet (Wednesday, Thursday and Friday) *9:20 Dog and Duck (Monday, Thursday and Friday)/The Animal Shelf (Tuesday and Wednesday) *9:30 Sooty *9:45 The Hive *9:55 Mofy *10:00 Baby Riki *10:05 Baby Riki *10:10 Boohbah *10:30 Fun Song Factory *10:50 Chloe's Closet (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday)/Chloe and Friends (Thursday and Friday) *11:00 The Mr. Men and Little Miss Show *11:30 Oddbods *11:45 Harvey Street Kids *11:55 Animanimals *12:00 Florrie's Dragons *12:10 Lily's Driftwood Bay *12:20 Lily's Driftwood Bay *12:30 Dream Street *12:40 Simon *12:45 Timbuctoo *12:50 Miffy and Friends *1:00 Pingu in the City *1:10 Oddbods *1:30 Pip Ahoy! (Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday)/WildWoods (Monday and Friday) *1:45 Brum (Season 2) (2020) *9:00: Engie Benjy (Monday)/The Wombles (Tuesday)/Thomas: Big World! Big Adventures! (Wednesday)/Little Princess (Thursday)/Hey Duggee (Friday) *9:15 Florrie's Dragons *9:30 Dog and Duck (Monday and Thursday)/The Hive (Friday)/The Animal Shelf (Tuesday and Wednesday) *9:40 Chloe's Closet (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday)/Chloe and Friends (Thursday and Friday) *9:50 Sooty *10:00 WildWoods *10:15 Baby Riki *10:25 Elmo's Wonderful World (Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Cookie's Monster's Foodie Truck (Monday and Friday) *10:35 Fun Song Factory (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday)/Boohbah (Thursday and Friday) *10:55 Mofy *11:00 The Mr. Men and Little Miss Show *11:30 Oddbods *11:45 Harvey Street Kids *11:55 Antiks *12:00 Florrie's Dragons *12:15 George & Paul *10:20 Lily's Driftwood Bay *12:30 Dream Street *12:40 Simon *12:45 Timbuctoo *12:50 Miffy and Friends *1:00 Pingu in the City (Monday and Friday)/Daisy & Ollie (Wednesday)/Claude (Tuesday and Thursday) *1:10 Ziggy and the Zoo Tram *1:25 Baby Riki *1:30 Pip Ahoy! *1:45 Brum (Season 2) All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Songs All Together Now: Children's Favourite Themes and Songs is a children's theme tune CD release by Universal Music (UK) Ltd in 2001, then re-release in 2020. The best songs from the most popular children's characters including original themes from Barney, The Raggy Dolls, Maisy, Postman Pat, Thunderbirds, Bump the Elephant and Bob the Builder. Songs (from the 2001 version) *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? *The Tweenies: Hey, Hey, Are you Ready to Play? *Scooby Doo, Where Are You?: Theme Tune *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say "Eh Oh" *Jellikins: Jellytastic *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Maisy Mouse: Theme Tune *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Sesame Street: C is for Cookie *Bill and Ben: Theme Tune *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Song *The Tweenies: Number One Song *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *Mighty Morph'n Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Franklin: Theme Tune *Thunderbirds: Theme Tune (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Fetch the Vet: Coming to the Rescue *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Kipper the Dog: Theme Song *Letterland: Theme Song *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *The Tweenies: Do The Lollipop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Rupert the Bear *The BC-52's: (Meet) The Flintstones *Bump the Elephant: Theme Tune *Toy Story 2: Woody's Roundup *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *The Little Grey Rabbit: Theme Song *Sooty: The Silver Screen Orchestra *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman: Walking In The Air *Barney: I Love You *Disney's Pinocchio: When You Wish Upon a Star (from the 2020 version) *Disc 1 **Something Special: Theme and Hello Song (2012 Version) **Teletubbies: Say "Eh Oh" (2015 Version) **Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? **The Tweenies: Hey, Hey, Are you Ready to Play? **Scooby Doo, Where Are You?: Theme Tune **Postman Pat: Theme Song **The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune **Maisy Mouse: Theme Tune **Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud **Sesame Street: C is for Cookie **Peppa Pig: Bing Bong Zoo **Los Casagrandes: Theme Song **Bill & Ben: Flobbadance **Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) **Elton John: Circle of Life (from Disney's The Lion King) **Spitting Image: The Chicken Song **Mr Blobby **Fireman Sam: Theme Song **Basil Brush: Boom Boom **In the Night Garden: Hello Upsy Daisy! **Dora the Explorer: Waltzing Matilda/Kookaburr *Disc 2 **Teletubbies: Big Hugs **Mighty Morph'n Power Rangers: Theme Tune **Top Cat: Theme Tune **Thunderbirds: Theme Tune (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) **Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) **SpongeBob SquarePants: Theme Song **The Loud House: Theme Song **Curious George: Upside Down **The Muppet Show: Theme Tune **Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done **Kipper the Dog: Theme Song **Blue's Clues and You: Theme Tune **Disney's The Jungle Book: The Bare Necessities **Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune **Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune **Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune **Casper and Friends: Theme Tune **Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi's Lemonade **Lulu: Nellie the Elephant *Disc 3 **Charlie and Lola: The Bestest in the Barn **The Wombles: The Wombling Song **Rupert the Bear **The BC-52's: (Meet) The Flintstones **Bump the Elephant: Theme Tune **Old Bear and Friends: Old Bear's Song **Toy Story 2: Woody's Roundup **David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance **Peabo Bryson & Celine Dion: Beauty and the Beast (from Disney's Beauty and the Beast) **In the Night Garden: The Night Garden Dance **Sooty: The Silver Screen Orchestra **Peanuts: Christmas Time is Here **Disney's Lady and the Tramp: Bella Notte **The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends: The Perfect Day **Puff the Magic Dragon **The Snowman: Walking In The Air **Barney: I Love You **Disney's Pinocchio: When You Wish Upon a Star BBC Young Collection BBC Young Collection is audio cassette series, The series started in 1992 when Young Children can listen to tales and stories staring TV's favourite characters and sing along to action songs and Nursery Rhymes. Titles Singles *The Vampire’s Holiday *Noddy: Five Noddy Stories *Noddy: Five More Noddy Stories *Fireman Sam: All in a Good Cause *The Magic Roundabout *Charlie Chalk: Vol. 1 *Charlie Chalk: Vol. 2 *Oakie Doke: Tales of Oakie Doke *The Adventures of Pingu: Vol. 1 *The Adventures of Pingu: Vol. 2 *Funnybones *Joshua Jones *The Raggy Dolls: Four Raggy Stories *The Raggy Dolls: Four More Raggy Stories *Arabel: The Spiral Staircase *Saddlebottom *Postman Pat Takes the Bus/Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba/Postman Pat and the Barometer *50 Favourite Nursery Rhymes Doubles *The Secret Garden *Tales of Narnia: The Magician’s Nephew *Tales of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass *Just So Stories *Winnie the Pooh *The House at Pooh Corner *Watch with Mother Stories *Children’s Hour *Six Adventures of Tintin *Paddington Bear: Vol. 1 *Paddington Bear: Vol. 2 *Just William 1 *Just William 2 *Just William 3 *Peter Pan *The Wind in the Willows *The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny *The Tailor of Gloucester *The Tale of Pigling Bland *The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddleduck *The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr Jeremy Fisher *The Tale of Samuel Whiskers *The Tale of The Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs Tittlemouse *Best Friends/Which Animal Are You? Children's Toybox Stories This double cassette pack represents the first compilation in the "Young Collection" series and carries stories from favourite children's characters: Pingu, Paddington Bear, Peter Rabbit, Fireman Sam, Oakie Doke, Noddy, The Raggy Dolls, Postman Pat and Winnie the Pooh. Stories and Character Tape 1, Side 1 *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Paddington Bear - Please Look after this Bear Tape 1, Side 2 *Paddington Bear - A Bear in Hot Water *Fireman Sam - Norman's Pitfall *Fireman Sam - Lost in the Fog Tape 2, Side 1 *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Postman Pat Takes the Bus (part 1) Tape 2, Side 2 *Postman Pat Takes the Bus (part 2) *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *Winnie the Pooh - Piglet Meets a Heffalump Tape 3, Side 1 *Tales of Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Peter Rabbit *Tales of Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse Tape 3, Side 2 *Oakie Doke and the Nut Mystery *The Raggy Dolls - Doctor Dolls *The Raggy Dolls - We are Not Amused My Best Buddies My Best Buddies is a DVD series with 15 titles and Music by PT Walkley, The series is being produced by Brown Bag Films and Jam Filled Entertainment. This series teaches young children lots of things from letters and numders to manners and simple science, with Josh and Blue (The host of Blue's Clues and You!), The Sesame Street Muppets and Ronnie Anne and Sid Chang (the Stars of the Casagrandes) along with other characters and shows from Nickelodeon, Sesame Workshop and many more. Shows *The Adventures of Paddington *Blue's Clues and You! *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Elmo's World *Franklin *The Furchester Hotel *Kipper the Dog *Los Casagrandes *The Loud House *Maisy Mouse *Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *Miffy and Friends *Oobi *Oswald *The Roadies *Rupert the Bear *Sesame Best Friends *Tiny Planets DVD's #Learing About Letters #Have Fun with Numbers #Discovering Shapes and Colors #Simple Science! #Multiplication and Time Tables #Simple Words and Sentences #Play Along Games and Songs #Making Music or What's the Name of That Song? #Be Safe! #Kids' Favorite Songs #Getting Ready for School #Imagine That! #Kids' Favourite Stories #Speaking Spanish with the Casagrandes #Best of Friends The Best The Boomerang Show The Best The Boomerang Show was a DVD sets with Classic Cartoon Favourites like The smooth-talking Top Cat, The futuristic Jetsons and the home in The Flintstones. Also included are classic episodes of Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Winsome Witch, Precious Pup, Peter Potamus, Hillbilly Bears, and Squiddly Diddly. All 4 volumes were released in a collected edition, The Boomerang Show: The Best Cartoon Collection. featured cartoons and episodes Volume 1: 1960s (1963-65) *Popeye the Sarilor: The Anvil Chorus Girl/Cops is Tops/Popeye's Premiere *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Planet Pirates/Night Flight Fright/The 'Whama Bama Gamma' Gun *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Fast Gun Huck (Huckleberry Hound)/Which Witch is Witch (Hokey Wolf)/Heavens to Jinksy (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) *The Yogi Bear Show: Biggest Show Off on Earth (Yogi Bear)/The Roaring Lion (Snagglepuss)/Foxy Duck (Yakky Doodle) *Top Cat: The Maharaj of Pookajee *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: The Seapreme Court (Little Audrey)/Kitty Cornered/Bouncing Benny *The Jetsons: Rosey the Robot *Wally Gator and Pals: Droopy Dragon (Wally Gator)/Whale of a Tale (Touché Turtle)/Sea-Saw (Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har) *The Porky Pig Show: My Favorite Duck/Quack Shot/Fool Coverage *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Makin’ with the Magilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Callin’ All Kin (Punkin’ Puss)/Will ‘O the Whip (Ricochet Rabbit) *The Woody Woodpecker Show: The Mad Hatter/Woody Dines Out/Smoked Hams *Casper the Friendly Ghost: City Snicker/Wendy's Wish/Cold Wave *Rocky and Bullwinkle: Metal-Munching Mice/Bullwinkle Bites Back/Knock on Wood/A Knock for the Road *Heckle and Jeckle: Rival Romeos/The Stowaways/Dancing Shoes *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Mixed-Up Mechanics/Telephone Terrors *The Tom and Jerry Show: Mouse Trouble/Northwest Hounded Police (Droopy Dog)/Saltwater Tabby *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: El Kabong Strikes Again (Quick Draw McGraw)/In the Picnic of Time (Augie Doggie)/Slippery Glass Slipper (Snooper & Blabber) Volume 2: 1960s (1965-69) *The Atom Ant Show: Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (Atom Ant)/Bowling Pinned (Precious Pupp)/Goldilocks and the Four Bears (The Hillbilly Bears) *The Secret Squirrel Show: Cuckoo Clock Cuckoo (Secret Squirrel)/Squid on the Skids (Squiddly Diddly)/Have Broom will Travel (Winsome Witch) *The Peter Potamus Show: Cleo Trio (Peter Potamus)/Stars and Gripes (Breezly and Sneezly)/Black Bart (Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey) *Space Ghost: The Heat Thing/Zorak *Dino Boy in the Lost Valley: The Worm People *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles: The Bubbler/The Shocking Electric Monster/The Spinner *The Road Runner Show: Zip and Snort/The Jet Cage (Sylvester and Tweety)/The Wild Chase *The Space Kidettes: Moleman Menace/Space Heroes *The Bugs Bunny Show: Rabbit Every Monday/Canned Feud/Operation: Rabbit *Birdman and The Galaxy Trio: Birdman Meets Birdboy/Revolt of the Robots *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor: The Monster Keeper/The Undersea World *Shazzan: The Black Sultan *Wacky Racers: Free Wheeling to Wheeling *Fantastic Four: Prisoners of Planet X *The Banana Splits: Joining the Knights/The Littlest Musketeer *The Herculoids: The Beaked People/The Raiders *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot Volume 3: 1970s (1970-72) *The Flintstones: The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Sky Hi-IQ/Prop Wash/Carpet/The Marvelous Muttdini/A Plain Shortage of Planes *Josie and the Pussycats: The Secret Six Secret *The Pink Panther Show: Dial "P" for Pink/Cherche le Phantom/Pink Punch *The Funky Phantom: The Liberty Bell Caper *Underdog: Go Snow *Help, it's the Hair Bear Bunch: I'll Zoo You Later *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: Pebbles' Big Boast *Jonny Quest: The Robot Spy *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Crown Jewel Caper *Sea Lab 2020: Deep Threat Volume 4: 1970s (1972-77) *The Peanuts Show: You May Kiss the Sister/Watch out of Crabby Girls/Patty Stays Overnight *Yogi's Gang: The Greedy Genie *Goober and the Ghost Chasers: Assignment Ahaab Apparition *Speed Buggy: Speed Buggy Went That-a-Way *Inch High Private Eye: Diamonds are a Crook's Best Friend *Hong Kong Phooey: Car Thieves/Zoo Story *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Secret of Shark Island *The Great Grape Ape: That Was No Idol, That Was My Ape *Jabberjaw: Dr. Lo has Got to Go *Clue Club: The Paper Shaper Caper *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels: The Mixed Up Mystery of Deadman's Reef *Laff-A-Lympics: France and Australia The Greatest Cartoon Characters D'OH! BUGS BUNNY AND HIS LOONEY TUNES PALS EDGES OUT HOMER AND BART SIMPSON IN THE GREATEST CARTOON CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME. from Mickey Mouse, Paddington Bear and The Simpsons to Bugs Bunny, Yogi Bear and Gravity Falls. Channel 4 highlighted some of the top cartoons on their list. The Top Cartoon Stars #The Looney Tunes (AKA Bugs Bunny and his Pals) #Homer and Bart Simpson #Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose (with Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale) #Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Lily Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Carl and Carlitos Casagrande and Sid Chang from The Loud House and Los Casagrandes #Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble from The Flintstones #Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls #Angelica Pickles from Rugrats #Charlie Brown and Snoopy #Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck #Stewie and Brian Griffin from Family Guy #Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb #Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony #Pikachu from Pokémon #Eric Cartman from South Park #Betty Boop and Popeye the Sailor Man #Tom and Jerry #The Powerpuff Girls and Ed, Edd n Eddy #Wallace and Gromit #Jake the Dog from Adventure Time #Top Cat #Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Richie Rich and Little Aurdey #The Pink Panther #Mr. Magoo and Gerald McBoing-Boing #Scooby-Doo #Little Lulu #Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Josie and the Pussycats #SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Ben 10 #Samurai Jack #Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Hilda and The Watterson family from The Amazing World of Gumball #Winnie the Pooh #Peppa Pig #Underdog #Ren and Stimpy, Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life and CatDog #The Mr Men, Paddington Bear and Mr Benn #Conjunction Junction from Schoolhouse Rock #Space Ghost #Beany and Cecil #Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear and Huckleberry Hound #Princess Bean from Disenchantment #Dick Dastardly and Muttley from Wacky Races #Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot #Astro the Space Mutt from The Jetsons #Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman #Peter Rabbit and Friends #Garfield and Felix the Cat #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Woody Woodpecker #The Care Bears, Arthur and The Magic School Bus #Kipper the Dog #Big Dog and Little Dog from 2 Stupid Dogs and Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole #Roger the Alien from American Dad! #Bobby Hill from King of the Hill #Speed Racer #Tom Terrific A History of Children's Television We wind back the clock and take you through years of Children's TV Themes and Sketches in this Special Album! Bob the Builder, Barney, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Casagrandes, Postman Pat, Sesame Street, The Flinstones, Dora the Explorer, Rosie & Jim, Noddy, Woody Woodpecker, In the Night Garden, Pingu, Arthur... The list goes on and on! Songs and Sketches Disc 1 *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: Merrily We Roll Along and What's up Doc (with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam and Porky Pig) *The Woody Woodpecker Song *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man *Tom and Jerry *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Sooty's Signature Tune *Here Comes Little Audrey *Yogi Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Jay Ward's Rocky and Bullwinkle: I Was Born to Be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal *Meet the Flintstones *Top Cat *The Jetsons *Stingray (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Peanuts: Christmas Time is Here *Thunderbirds (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Trumpton *Wacky Races *The Pink Panther: From Head to Toes *Scooby Doo, Where Are You? Disc 2 *Sesame Street: Theme Tune, ABC-DEF-GHI, La, La, La, Monster in the Mirror, Song of the Count and Cookie Monster eats Healthy Food *The Clangers (2015 Version) *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Rupert the Bear: I'm Rupert *Noddy and the Toytown Chorus: We're Going for a Ride *Paddington Bear (Sang by Bernard Cribbins) *Bagpuss *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Danger Mouse (2015 Version) *Postman Pat *Inspector Gadget (1983 Version) *Thomas and Friends: Meet the Steam Team (Staring Percy) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 Version) *Garfired and Friends: Friends are There *Pingu Dance *Rosie and Jim's Signature Tune *The Raggy Dolls *Barney and Friends: I Love You *2 Stupid Dogs and Secret Squirrel *Rugrats *The Magic School Bus *Oakie Doke *Arthur: Believe in Yourself *Kipper the Dog Disc 3 *Teletubbies: Say "Eh Oh" (2015 Version) *Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? *Dora the Explorer: Waltzing Matilda/Kookaburr *SpongeBob SquarePants: Theme Tune and The Jellyfishing Song *The Powerpuff Girls Sang by Bis *Balamory: Strike Up the Band *Basil Brush: Boom Boom *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Peppa Pig: Bing Bong Zoo *Charlie and Lola: The Bestest in the Barn *Ben 10 (2005 Version) *Horrid Henry *In the Night Garden: Hello Igglepiggle and Hello Upsy Daisy! *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Adventure Time *Shaun the Sheep: Life's A Treat *The Octonauts *Horrible Histories: The Monarchs Song *Twirylwoos *The Loud House: Theme Song and the 1st Listen out Loud Podcast *The Casagrandes: Theme Song and the 1st Familia Sounds Podcast Wake Up Wake Up with Dog and Arabella is a series of programmes for younger audiences and pre-school children. It's a stimulating mix of animation and live action including Tiny and Crew, Hi-5, Ni Ni's Treehouse, Oooberry Buddies and Bu Bu Cha Cha. There are dozens of colourful characters and fatastic settings - whole worlds waiting to be explored. Shows *Tiny and Crew *Mags & Mo *The Raggy Dolls *Busy Buses *Hello Kitty and Friends *Paint Tin *Hi-5 *Filligoggin *Iris the Happy Professor *Jellikins *Fun Song Factory *The Big Bug Show *Titch *Dog and Duck *Wheels on the Bus *Jibba Jabba *Our House *Bag People *Yoho Ahoy *Rockabye Bubble *MacDonald's Farm *The Cubeez *Scoop and Doozie *The Magic House *Oooberry Buddies (with Horace the Hippo and Oupagogo) *BuBu ChaCha *Teletubbies *Riff and Raff The HIT Entertainment Catalogue The HIT Entertainment Catalogue is a DVD that bring the best of HIT Entertainment and it's Shows and Features, with Montages from Bob the Builder, Barney, Thomas and Friends, The Wiggles, Kipper, Angelina Ballerina, Pingu and many more. Montage Live Action: Features *Barney & Friends Specials *The Circus Connection *Moonacre *The Phoenix & The Carpet *Thomas & Friends - Calling All Engines *Thomas & Friends - Thomas & the Great Discovery *Torch *Wishbone - Dog Days of the West Live Action: Shows *Animal Ark *Animal Jam *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Barney and Friends *Fraggle Rock *Mopatop's Shop *The Hoobs *Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories *Professor Bubble *Riding High *Secret Life of Toys *Shingalana - The Little Hunter *Sooty *Thomas & Friends *The Wiggles *The Wild Ones *Wishbone *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Animation: Features *Angelina Ballerina - The Show Must Go On *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina’s Princess Dance *Bob the Builder - Bob’s Big Plan *Bob the Builder - Built to be Wild *Bob the Builder - A Christmas to Remember *Bob the Builder - Knights of Can-A-Lot *Bob the Builder - When Bob Became a Builder *Faeries *Fireman Sam - Snow Business *The Mighty Kong *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Rainbow Magic - Return to Rainspell Island *The Wind In the Willows & The Willows In Winter Animation: Shows 30 Minutes *The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *Angelina Ballerina's Little Stars *Anthony Ant *Basket Fever *Bozo the Clown *Brambly Hedge *Captain Zed & The Zee Zone *Dennis & Gnasher *Laurel & Hardy *Likeaballs *The Pepe and Paco Show *Reboot *Shakespeare - The Animated Tales *The Three Friends... & Jerry *Where's Wally? *The Winjin' Pom Animation: Shows 15 Minutes *Angelina Ballerina *Archibald the Koala *Charlie Chalk *Frances *Henry's Cat *Joe *The Lampies *Oswald Animation: Shows 10 Minutes *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash *The Adventures of Portland Bill *Bob the Builder *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fireman Sam *Fourways Farm *Funky Fables *The Herbs *Kipper *The Magic Key *Mire Mara *Moschops *Percy the Park Keeper *The Pingu Show *Rubbadubbers *Sheeep *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time Animation: Shows 5 Minutes *The Adventures of Buzzy Bee & Friends *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Bananaman *Big Sister & Little Brother *Bump the Elephant *Christopher Crocodile *Cling & Clang *Fly Tales *Gigglebytes *The Greedysaurus Gang *Green Animation *Lisa *Pablo the Little Red Fox *The Perishers *Pic Me *Pingu *Pow Wow *Spider *Untalkative Bunny *Wildlife *Wobbly Land *Yoho Ahoy Schedule (2000) Weekdays: *7:00 Professor Bubble *7:30 Fun Song Factory *7:50 Johnson and Friends *8:00 Caillou *8:10 Bananas in Pyjamas *8:15 Bug Alert *8:30 Barney and Friends *9:00 Big Bag *9:10 The Raggy Dolls *9:20 Playbox *9:30 Tiny and Crew *9:50 Polka Dot Shorts *10:00 Camberwick Green *10:15 Teddy Trucks *10:20 Wizadora *10:30 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Saturday and Sunday: *7:00 Incredible Creatures *7:05 Teddy Trucks *7:10 Fun Song Factory *7:30 Our House *8:00 Barney and Friends *8:30 Camberwick Green *8:45 Wizadora *8:55 Incredible Creatures *9:00 Big Bag *9:10 Playbox *9:20 Johnson and Friends *9:30 Tiny and Crew *9:50 Polka Dot Shorts *10:00 The Big Garage *10:30 Riff and Raff *10:50 Caillou (2002) Weekdays: *7:00 Billy *7:10 Tiny and Crew *7:30 Hi-5 *8:05 Barney and Friends *8:35 Oswald *8:50 Busy Buses *8:55 Astro Farm *9:00 Hi-5 *9:40 Teddybears *9:50 Rosie and Jim *10:05 Dig and Dug *10:10 Mopatop's Shop *10:20 Tiny and Crew *10:40 Bananas in Pyjamas *10:50 Incredible Creatures *10:55 Little Miss Saturday: *7:00 Incredible Creatures *7:05 Wiggly Park *7:10 Billy *7:20 Nellie the Elephant *7:30 Tiny and Crew *7:50 Caillou *7:55 Barney and Friends *8:25 Oswald *8:40 Busy Buses *8:50 Barney and Friends *9:25 Hi-5 *10:00 Rainbow Days *10:10 Dog and Duck *10:20 Tiny and Crew *10:40 The Raggy Dolls *10:50 Playbox Sunday: *7:00 Titch *7:10 Fourways Farm *7:20 Tiny and Crew *7:40 Fun Song Factory *7:50 Jamboree *8:00 Barney and Friends *8:30 Hi-5 *9:20 Wizadora *9:30 Oswald *9:45 Dig and Dug *9:50 Dream Street *10:00 Tiny and Crew *10:20 The Raggy Dolls *10:30 Our House *10:50 Caillou *10:55 Wiggly Park